1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a power zoom function, an interchangeable lens with a power zoom function, and a camera body.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, the electrification of a camera system (the combination of an interchangeable lens having a power zoom function and a camera on which the interchangeable lens can be mounted) has been progressed, where various controls such as automatic exposure, winding and unwinding of a film, AF driving, stop or aperture driving, power zoom driving, and mirror-up and/or shutter charging (in case of the single lens reflex camera system) were automatically performed by using a number of motors. Accordingly, in the conventional camera systems, a large-sized batteries were used as power sources for performing such controls, with the result that the whole camera systems themselves were large-sized and weighted, thus making the transportation of the camera system difficult. Further, if a small-sized battery is utilized to make the camera system small-sized, there will arise a problem that a normal or correct photo-taking cannot be effected.